


The Marriage of Hamish Watson Holmes

by greeneggs101, Violet_Janou



Series: And Hamish Makes Three: Expanding The Family [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I only came for the dancing"- Doctor Who (The Big Bang)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marriage of Hamish Watson Holmes

Hamish never realized how much time it took to plan a wedding. But luckily it had had been going fairly smooth. His Papa had called in the favor the local flower shop owner owed him (so they were able to get the minimal flowers at a reasonable price). Angelo wasn’t charging them for food or to use the restaurant. 221b was going to be where the wedding would be held, they were just going to move the furniture into the kitchen and decorate it. Sherlock had called in another favor for the tuxes they were going to rent (when Hamish asked, Sherlock explained it was a case that had to do with a poodle, a blind man and stolen money. He asked no further questions). 

No, what was stressing both Hamish and Violet out the most was right now, shopping with Grandma Ruth for items on the registry she had created for them before they got to the store. 

“You two are getting married in 3 week; people need to know what you need for your apartment. Though, I don’t see how you can afford it. With you just answering phones all day making no living.” She said as she pushed the trolley through the kitchen store. 

Hamish held back his comment as Violet reached for his hand and held it. Hamish glanced at her, her green eyes smiling back as a thank you for not leaving her alone with this crazy woman. 

“And blue, of all colors Violet.” She complained again. 

Violet rolled her eyes as her grandmother went down another isle. “I like the color granny.” Violet explained for the millionth time to her. Her grandmother began to look at Tupper wear containers. 

Hamish leaned over to Violet, “she does know we, and how do I put this.” Hamish stopped as Violet held back a smile. “That we don’t have plans to stay here in London once we get married?”

“I have told her, as well as my parents have explained to her. But she likes to do this thing where she pretends no one told her, blames it on her memory, and then she puts up a big fight about it and causes a scene.” Violet explained as they were now looking at pizza cutters. “I just think it’s funny that she is under this assumption that we are also having a bridal shower.” 

They continued to scan things to please Ruth while she complained about the wedding again. One of her favorite topics of choice. “Violet I don’t understand why you are getting married in that drafty building. I may not be able to climb those stairs.” 

“Oh dear, she’s onto our evil plan.” Hamish murmured softly so only Violet could hear. She tried to cover up her mouth as she burst into a fit of giggles. Her grandmother still not paying attention. 

“You should have it in a proper church. And god that horrid blue Hamish chose.” Hamish looked at Violet with a raise brow as she looked away. His face was too funny to look at seriously. They kept on following her as she complained. “The color should have been violet. Gabby would look better in violet. Thinner.” 

“The only problem with that Grandma is that Gabby and I both hate the color violet and it doesn’t look good on anyone.” 

Hamish spoke up, “The reason we chose 221 was that we are trying to save up money.” Hamish explained as Ruth picked up a gravy boat. He looked questioningly at Violet; both of them knew they would never need that. “Since we just finished with Uni.” 

“I hope you know Mr. Holmes-”

“Watson-Holmes.” Hamish corrected her. 

“That unless you are married in a church then it’s not legally binding.” She explained walking on her way. Hamish said nothing; he knew it wasn’t worth the headache. Once they wrapped up the shopping Granny went back to her apartment while Hamish and Violet head to 221b. Violet had moved in there after graduation until after the wedding. 

“I’m sorry about that.” She told him as they walked the June sun trying to shine behind the clouds that were filling the sky. 

Wrapping his arm around his fiancé as they walked back home. “Vi, it’s okay. We both need to stop apologizing for our crazy families.” 

When they got back to 221b they saw that John and Sherlock had gone out, climbing up the steps they toed off their shoes and plopped down onto the couch as Violet pulled out her list of things that needed to be done before the wedding. 

“When is Matt coming over? He seemed extremely excited to show us whatever it is for the wedding.” Violet asked as she crossed off going out with her grandmother. 

“Soon.” He said kissing Violet on the back of her neck. He looked down at the list. “What is next on that thing?” 

Violet scanned over the list and visibly winced. “Wedding dress.” Hamish looked at her, that didn’t seem to be that bad. “Granny insisted on coming with Rose, Lily and I in place of my mum. Since my Mum and Dad are still in Scotland.” 

“Honey I’m sorry.” Hamish said kissing her. “But at least you will have your back up team.” 

Violet agreed as she pulled out the place settings for Angelo’s and began to work on them as the doorbell rang. Hamish jumped up from the couch and ran down to answer it. As the door opened he was happy to see Matt. He smiled as he walked in holding a suit bag. “I have the surprise in here; I just need to change into it.” 

Hamish lead Matt up the steps. A few days ago Matt had given Hamish a vague clue to what the surprise was going to be. But he had kept Violet in the dark about the entire thing; he loved to see her squirm for he knew how much she didn’t like surprises. Matt waved to Violet as he dashed off into the bathroom. Hamish walked back over and plopped down on the couch next to Violet. She looked at him; he had his smug smile on. “Hamish Lestrade…” 

“Hey,” he said holding up a hand. “You can’t use that card till we are married.” He laughed as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Violet wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. She pulled him onto the couch and on top of her. Hamish smiled as he kissed her on the mouth and rolled over so his back was pressed up against the couch and Violet lying slightly on hip. But they both stopped as they heard people walking up the steps. 

“Hi Dr. Watson, Sherlock.” Violet said as she sat up next to Hamish on the couch. 

“Violet, you know you can start calling me John.” Explained John as he hung up his coat, “how was shopping?” 

“Fine.” Hamish said as he saw his Father’s eyes. “Stop it now.” He ordered as Hamish looked at him as Violet leaned into him. 

Sherlock said nothing as Violet’s eyes grew wide as Matthew walked out from the kitchen. “Am I seeing things?” she asked. 

“If you mean are you see The Doctor, than no.” Matt exclaimed, twirling around in a tweed jacket and bowtie. “I thought that as I am officiating the ceremony I thought I would be nice to dress it up a bit. Make it more classy.” 

Violet stood up walked over to him and gave Matt a hug. “It’s brilliant Matthew.” 

Matt smiled as he pulled Violet into another hug. “I’m marrying my own version of Rory and Amy. It seemed only right.” He explained as Hamish stood up to see his outfit. 

“Great outfit for the wedding Matt, just wait till Grandma Ruth sees it.” John said as Violet and Hamish both began to laugh. 

~~~

The following day Violet thought she was somewhat prepared for dress shopping, but she was wrong. She had woken up early to go and pick up her grandmother and then meet up with her sisters to look at wedding dresses. When they got to the dress store and the sales associate asked what Violet was looking for her Grandmother stopped he from talking and told her what she wanted. 

Along with the horrible dresses the sales associate picked out for her, Violet’s grandmother pulled out every single high necked crinoline thing she saw. Rose and Lily did all they could to help by joking around about the dresses but it soon went too far. 

“I don’t want you to spend too much on this dress, since we all know this marriage won’t last.” Ruth said to the sale associate. “They never do at this age.” 

Violet stood there feeling the tears well up in her eyes. As she picked up her dress and walked back into the dressing room she unzipped the dress, sat down on the bench in her slip and began to sob. Violet heard a knock on the door and Lily popped her head in. “oh sweetie.” She said taking a seat next to her sister and wrapping her in a hug. Rose wasn’t far behind, already on a phone calling someone.

“Yes, she is in tears. I’ll hand it over then Lily and I will distract her.” Rose said as she passed the phone over to Violet. 

“Hello?” she asked sniffling and whipping her eyes to rid the tears. 

“Hey you.” 

Violet was relieved to hear Hamish’s voice on the other end of the line. “Hal. God I’m so glad it’s you.” she said trying her hardest to not break down on the phone with him. 

Hamish could hear the stress and panic in her shaking voice. “Honey are you okay?” Hamish asked. His was sitting on his bed putting his shoes on. He knew Violet, she was freaking out and when she freaked out she shut down and he didn’t want that for her.

“No,” she said her voice cracking as she felt the tears falling again. “I need you. God Hamish I- she is too much and her words… oh god they are just… and she keeps,” Violet took a deep breath before she began to hyperventilate. 

“Vi. Breath, okay take a deep breath and let it out.” he said to her. “I will be there, just hold on.” 

Violet nodded as she leaned her head against the wall in the dressing room. “I can’t leave. I need a dress Hal. I know it’s not a traditional-”

Hamish cut her off. “We will get you a dress, and you will be the most beautiful bride London has ever seen.” He promised her. “Now get dressed and be ready to leave in twenty minutes.” 

“I love you.” Violet said to him. 

“I love you more.” Hamish said back as he hung up the phone. Turning around in his room he saw his Dad and Papa standing there. “I need to go.” 

“We heard,” Sherlock said. “That woman has crossed a line.” Sherlock said as he headed down the steps. “Come on Hamish.” 

Violet was about to put her dress on when her grandmother barged into the dressing room and forced her into yet another dress. Violet took a deep breath and channeled her in, what Hamish called ‘Watson Warrior’ and made her way back out for more ridicule and hateful words. 

Just as Ruth was going off on her granddaughter and her having hips Hamish came to the shop with his Dad and Papa. Violet was standing there, her face red and eyes blood shot from crying. “You can’t see her in her wedding dress!” Ruth yelled. 

Violet smiled as tear rolled down her eyes. She picked up the heavy skirt and ran over to him. “Good thing she isn’t in her wedding dress.” He told Ruth as he pulled Violet into a hug. “Go and put on real cloths and we can get out of here.” He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. “And promise me you will never wear anything that god awful again.” 

Violet smiled as Hamish wiped a tear away from her eye. “I promise.” She laughed as she made her way into the dressing room. She slipped on her black dress she had getting there. Leaving everything in the room, her purse was slung over her chest. Taking hold of Hamish’s hand they left. 

Ruth tried to stop Violet but Lily and Rose blocked their grandmother. “No.” Rose said. 

“Who is going to stop me? These two pansies?” she snarled at her granddaughter as she looked up at John and Sherlock. 

John’s skin was crawling. “How I do hate ignorant people.” He said as he turned and looked at his husband. “Go on, full force, no hold bars, don’t hold back.” 

Sherlock grinned. “My pleasure love.” Sherlock said as he leaned over and kissed John putting Ruth into shock before Sherlock went at her full force. 

As Violet and Hamish ran down the street Violet stopped, jerking Hamish back into her. He looked and saw the dress. It was there on a mannequin hanging just waiting for them. Hamish glanced over at his fiancé and pulled her into the store. 

“Can we see the dress in the window?” Hamish asked the owner. She smiled as she headed over to the front display and began to undress the mannequin. The owner looked at Violet and then handed her the dress. “Go on.” Hamish laughed as he pushed her toward the dressing room. 

As Violet pulled the curtain, she toed off her shoes, stripping off her stockings and dress Violet then slipped on the new one. Zipping it up she took her hair out of the messy low bun she had been wearing. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the curtain and stepped toward Hamish. 

His back was turned for he was looking around the shop. As he turned and saw Violet he stopped. Looking at her, she shyly walked towards him. “How does it look?” she asked pushing her hair behind her ear as she looked up at Hamish. 

“Violet…” Hamish said. His words were failing him as he looked at her. She looked perfect. The dress seemed too made for her, it was an off white lace. A scoop neck, the sleeves were long and the length of the dress hit her right on the top of her knee. It was just the amount of sexiness with still being herself. 

Violet looked a tad worried for he wasn’t able to speak. “It’s too tight isn’t it?” 

Hamish shook his head as he walked over to her. “It’s perfect Violet.” He looked down into her green eyes. “You are perfect and this dress is just perfect for you and you need- no we will be purchasing it right now.” 

A smile spread across her face as she looked down at the dress. “It is, I just need to add my blue flats and it will be more than perfect.” She laughed as she turned around for Hamish to check the price. “How much.” 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s a sign and we are getting it.” Hamish said kissing her gently on the side of her mouth. “Now,” Hamish said as he pulled her into a hug from behind. “Change so we can purchase this dress and pretend that I never saw you in it.” 

Violet laughed as she turned around. Kissing Hamish gently on his lips and went back to change. As she came back out in her street cloths. Violet handed over the dress to the shop owner. Hamish pulled out his chip and pin card. (His Uncle was nice enough to go ahead and join their accounts already so they didn’t need to worry about it after they got married.) 

Hamish carried the box and instead of heading back to the store they made their way to 221b. Violet texted Lily and Rose letting them know where she was. When they got home Ms. Hudson greeted them with smiles and happy to see they were carrying a box. When they headed up to the flat, Hamish knew his Dads were still out; he headed up to his room and set the dress down in there. Violet put the kettle on as Hamish came on down he pulled out Doctor Who. Each having a cuppa, they cuddle up on the couch and watched. Just relaxing. Rose and Lily soon came over and ran up the flat steps, dragging their sister up to Hamish’s room to see the dress and send pictures to their mother. 

~~~

Violet smiled as she looked in the mirror in Hamish’s room. She was getting married. She was no longer going to be a Baker. She was going to be a Watson-Holmes. Glancing to her left she saw Gabby, Rose and Lily all dressed up in TARDIS blue dresses. 

“You alright honey?” Grace asked as she looked at her daughter. Violet turned and looked at her mother. 

She nodded her head, “I just… I want to see him.” She laughed. 

Violet had yet to see the main flat. Sarah, Grace and Molly had gotten the place all set up as Violet got ready with her sisters and Gabby. 

“You will soon,” Grace said as she looked at her youngest daughter. “You look so beautiful Vi.”

~~~

Down in John and Sherlock’s room they stood there with his son and Matt. Ms. Hudson was helping with the guest that were coming. They decided to have a more intimate ceremony and invited more people to the reception. 

“You ready?” John asked his son as he fixed his bow tie. 

Hamish nodded. “I just want to see her. Dad you should have seen her in the dress. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my life, it was the most amazing feeling seeing her so happy.” 

Sherlock looked over at his husband. “No, we both know the feeling Hal.” Sherlock put a hand on his son’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you.” 

Hamish looked at his father. “Thanks Papa,” he said pulling Sherlock into a hug. Sherlock smiled as he held his son. “Thank you to Dad.” Hamish said turning around to give John a hug. “You two honestly showed me how to love and that is why Violet and I have lasted so long and will last as long as both of you.” 

Matt looked at Hamish. “You know, when you go off and travel and I’m stuck here…” 

“Playing professional football I know,” Hamish laughed. He pulled his best mate into a hug. “It means a lot that you are doing this Matt.” 

Matt smiled as he fixed his bowtie. “Well it’s what the Doctor does for his Ponds.” Hamish giggled as he heard the music begin. Ms. Hudson stuck her head in and told them to get out here. Hamish looked back at his dad’s and Matt. He took a deep breath and headed out to wait for his fiancé to come down the steps. 

~~~

Violet’s arm was wrapped in her father’s as they followed Gabby, Rose and Lily down the steps. Everyone stood up. Violet turned to see her grandmother standing between Mycroft and Anthea. Ruth looked equal parts angry and terrifies and she kept glancing over at her soon to be Auntie Anthea. 

Violet saw a few friends from Uni, as well as down from Sussex. She saw some of Hamish’s co-workers and then her soon to be family, Sarah and Jeff. Molly and her fiancé, Lestrade. He brought his eldest daughter to the wedding. But as she looked straight ahead she saw Ms. Hudson standing there next to John and Sherlock. Matt stood there looking like The Doctor but as she came to the end she smiled. 

There stood Hamish. He was in a very nice tailored suit. The straight legs extending his already long legs. He pair it with a white shirt and a TARDIS blue bow tie. She took his hand as Matt began to ceremony. It was short, funny and very sweet. Hamish then turned and looked at Hamish who wanted to say his vows. 

Hamish took a deep breath and began to speak. 

“Violet. My Violet Rene Baker. I grew up seeing love. A strong love, a deep and passionate love. I knew my Father hadn’t loved anyone but my Dad and that my Dad had never cared and loved for anyone like my Papa before. So when I went into this relationship I took what I saw of my Dad’s. We have seen a lot in our lives, experienced our fair share of trials and tribulations but each of us relying on each other. You are my rock. You will always be my rock. A really brilliant and intelligent woman once told me when I was 13 that you know that you are in love when your head and your heart is telling you the same thing. So I guess it’s safe to say that I’ve been in love you with you Violet for five years.” Hamish took a deep breath as he swallowed back some tears. “I know people might thing we are too young to get married. But I know, when you have something as pure and wonderful and brilliant as what we have. You don’t wait. You grab it by the horns and you run with it.” He said as he pressed his forehead on hers. “I will always be your mad man in 221b. I love you. And I can’t wait to travel, raise children and grow old together.” Hamish pulled the ring out of his pocket and slid the silver band onto her finger. He then took her engagement ring and slipped that on as well. “I can’t wait to be your husband.” 

Violet grinned, though a few happy tears spilled over. “Hamish… I’m not sure how I can top that. But you’re the writer not me.” She said as she took a deep breath. “Hamish Lestrade Watson-Holmes. You made me so happy when you asked me out that first time. When you could stand me and my crazy family I knew you were so special, and brave, and so unique. I am going to be so honored to stand by you forever. I love you more than words can explain and I will be honored to be your wife.” Violet turned around and grabbed the ring from Gabby. She took the silver ring and slipped it onto Hamish’s finger. “God I do love you, my mad man in 221b.”

“By the power invested in me, and by the internet.” Matt said as he looked at Hamish and Violet. “I now pronounce, my two best mates, Mr. and Mrs. Watson-Holmes. Now kiss her you fool.” Matt said. 

Hamish smiled, blushing a little as he put his hand on the small of Violet’s back and pulled her close into his body. Leaning down he gently placed his lips on hers and kissed her. Violet wrapped her arms around Hamish’s neck. He stood up picking her feet off the ground and then spun her around. Everyone clapped and stood up as Hamish set her feet back onto the ground. He looked at her, placing his forehead against hers, he looked into her green eyes. “Hello Mrs. Watson-Holmes.” Violet smiled at her. “I still say you should have kept your maiden name.” he told her. 

“Baker Watson-Holmes is rather a mouthful.” Violet told her husband. 

“Unique though.” 

Violet giggled and returned her attention to their families. They thanked everyone and then headed on out of the room. Hamish looked at Violet as they laughed and ran down the steps. Violet pushing him out of the way and beating him down. But Hamish stopped as he scooped her up off the last step and carried her out of 221b. 

As he carried his bride out, he set her down, her blue flats hitting the pavement as a black car pulled up. The rest of the wedding party came out as they got into the car (provided by Mycroft) to bring them to regency’s park for a few photo’s while the rest of guest made their way over to Angelo’s for the reception. 

John and Sherlock made their way down the steps and got into the other car (provided by Mycroft) to get Mrs. Hudson over to Angelo’s. John was helping her into the car when Sherlock saw someone across the way. She was in all black, a hat with netting covered most of her face. But there were two things that made Sherlock stop. The blood red nails and lip color. 

“Ready?!” he asked John as he pushed him into the taxi. Not sure if John saw, he wanted to keep this day row free on the Watson-Holmes side. 

Angelo had gone all out for the reception. Hal and Violet took their seats toward the front of the small area while the guest filed in behind. As they sat and were served pasta, (Hamish with his special pasta) he looked up to a small table by the door. He saw red. But his head turned and he looked over to see Violet giggling with her sisters. The waitress asked if he wanted more wine, he nodded and then turned his attention back to his wife. 

He couldn’t stop smiling. Even if he tried, his lips would curl back up and he looked almost drunk. He now understood what his Dad and Papa meant when they got married and couldn’t stop smiling. Thinking about the rest of his life with her, made him feel at easy and happy. He wasn’t worried. 

“What?” Violet asked as she pushed her plate away. She was too nervous to fully eat tonight. Hamish said nothing as he leaned over and kissed her as the music began. “How… you remembered.” She told Hamish as he held out his hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor as the song “In My Life” by the Beatles began to play. 

Putting hands around her waist Violet wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced. She looked up at her husbands’ blue eyes and remembered when they went to a carnival and this was the first song they ever dance to together. 

There is no one compares with you. And these memories lose their meaning. When I think of love as something new. Though I know I'll never lose affection. For people and things that went before. I know I'll often stop and think about them. In my life I love you more 

Violet placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. “I love you Mrs. Watson-Holmes.” He whispered into her ear. 

“I love you to Mrs. Watson-Holmes.” She said back as Hamish placed his chin on her head. As they danced to the song Hamish saw it again. The women in all black, and then the flash of red nails. But he knew it was her when he saw the red lips. 

His heart stopped. 

It was his Mum. 

Violet noticed Hamish’s body tense and quickly pulled him off the dance floor as the song ended and the DJ shifted to something more modern. “Hal, what is it?” she asked him. 

Hamish looked over her shoulder to make sure that his dad was distracted by his Papa. He saw his Papa laughing as he tried to dance with his Dad. John stood there on the dance floor holding onto Sherlock as he shook his head as he tried to dance with the times. Looking more like a limp noodle than anything. 

Hamish then looked over by the door. His mum was still sitting. Violet turned her attention toward the door. “It’s my mum.” He said almost in a whisper. 

Violet looked over her shoulder and then looked back at Hamish. “What are you feelings on this?” she asked not wanting to jump to conclusions about anything. Hamish opened his mouth, he then quickly shut it. “I would like to meet her.” she stopped and took his hand. “If you want me to.” 

Hamish held onto her hand. “I… she came.” He said in shock.

“She is your mum.” She offered him. Hamish kept his eyes on her as Matt walked over to them. “She loves you.” 

Hamish smiled, and went back out to the dance floor. He danced with his two new sisters in laws as well as his new mother in law and his grandmother. Violet had a chance to dance with both John and Sherlock, laughing through both. But during the laughter, and fun. Violet kept her eyes on both Hamish and her mother in law. As desert was about to be served everyone was still dancing Hamish saw his mother leave. “Go.” Violet whispered in his ear. She left her husband’s hold and made Matt dance with her.

Hamish excused himself as he walked to the front of Angelo’s and out the door. “You could have said hello.” He called out to her. 

Irene halted for a moment before turning around to look at her son. She removed her hat, her long brown hair had started to grey since the last time Hamish saw her. Irene took a deep breath and then spoke to her son. “I didn’t want to make a scene between your fathers.” 

“Still could have told me you were here.” Hamish said. He wasn’t upset. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt. He stood their looking at her. 

Irene’s red lips curved into a warm smile. “You are a lot like John. Has anyone ever told you that?” she asked her son. 

Hamish shook his head once. People usually said he was like his Papa based on looks. The only time he ever heard that he was like his Dad was when his Papa told him. 

“You love her right?” 

Hamish’s head shot up at Irene’s question. “Of course I do!” he almost yelled.

Irene nodded, and then looked down at the pavement. “What’s it like. To be in love?” she asked him. 

Hamish looked at his mum, a little puzzled. “It’s not easy. But it’s worth it. I feel,” Hamish stopped. “I can’t picture my life without her, she picks me up when I’m upset and I make her laugh when she has tears in her eyes. I would give up all I have for her.” 

Irene looked up at her son as he walked closer to her. 

“I have cared and loved her for five years. I plan to love and care for her till we die.” 

Irene’s body began to relax. She placed a red painted nail hand on the side of her son’s face. “You are your dad’s child if I’ve ever seen one.” She looked into her son’s eyes and saw love that she never had in her life. Irene’s eyes lifted and saw Violet standing in the doorway looking at Hamish. 

Hamish turned his head, his mother’s loving hand falling to the side. “She wants to meet you.”

Irene shook her head, “I… not now.” She said to her son. 

Hamish pushed his lips together as he looked at her. “Can I get a hug? Maybe an address so we can keep in touch.” He asked, hoping for one or both. 

“I will keep in touch.” She told her son. 

Hamish walked towards her and pulled his mother into a hug. Irene was a bit taken back by her son’s actions but she reached her arms out and wrapped them around him. Pulling out of the hug she smiled, and left. As her black heels clicked down onto the pavement she put her hand up to her face to stop the tears from falling. Hamish stood there and watched her disappear into the London night. Not wanting to be gone for too long Hamish took a deep breath and headed back towards his wife. 

Sherlock silently watched the exchange over John’s head. He ducked his face into John’s greying hair to hide his grin. John nestled his face closer to Sherlock’s neck. “Hmmm… feeling sentimental my dear?” he asked as they swayed to the slow music. 

“Just a bit.” Sherlock sighed. “Hal’s now someone else’s problem.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m up for the challenge,” Violet laughed as she pulled Hamish between his dancing parents. “It’s time for cake boys.” 

~~~

As the night came to an end, John and Sherlock surprised Violet and Hamish with a night in the _________ hotel before they took off for Russia in the next few days. John and Sherlock both climbed the steps of 221b, their hands intertwined with each other. “I remember our wedding night.” Sherlock said to John. 

Chuckling John looked at him as they walked into the living room. Completely put back to how it looked before the wedding (thanks to Mycroft and his minions). “As do I, I’m also sure the whole street remembers.” He kissed Sherlock as they stood there for a moment. Both not sure what to do. “What happened to our little son who wanted to be an aeroplane when he grew up?”

Sherlock pulled John into a hug. “He grew up. He grew up to fast at that.” John nodded as he pressed his head against Sherlock’s chest. He agreed with his husbands’ statement 100%. “Just wait; before we know it they will be calling us telling us that we are going to be grandparents.” 

John closed his eyes. “Let’s take one thing at a time. 

~~~

Violet’s wedding dress laid draped over the back of the chair in the sitting room. Hamish’s trousers and shirt had fallen on the ground in a pile. Their shoes a few feet away. But neither of them cared. Hamish wrapped his arms around his wife as she buried her head into his chest. 

The white sheets of the bed laid over their bodies. “I love you.” he told her. 

“As do I.” Violet laughed as she pulled the sheet around them. 

“Are you ready for this?” Hamish asked as he brushed Violet’s hair off her forehead and looked into her deep green eyes. 

Smiling, Violet kissed Hamish on his jaw line. Pulling her body closer to his as she laid there. Their bodies as one. “I’m ready for this adventure to being.” She told him as Hamish kissed the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading(: We have a few more stored in our arsenal but we have been working on a MAJOR story that will be posted soon. Hope you enjoyed the wedding of Hamish and Violet. Comments are much loved and appreciated.


End file.
